


“AbANdOnED” They said!

by DancingOnMars



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Demons, Fantasy, Fluff, Got7 is in this as well, Happy Ending, Human Experimentation, I don’t know what this mess is lol, Implied Jeongin X Yedam, Implied WooLix, Jaemin from NCT is mentioned like once?, Jisung is a curious cutie, M/M, Mentions of Death, Needles, Royalty AU, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Soulmates, Swearing, Vampire AU, changjin - Freeform, couples, minsung is the main ship, sorry about my english, straykids - Freeform, syringes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingOnMars/pseuds/DancingOnMars
Summary: Jisung was a curious 16year old. His mother would always worry about it affecting his safety. She would always have to remind him to be careful but Jisung being Jisung, he didn’t listen.That’s exactly how he ends up getting stuck in an old “abandoned” castle for the night. What’s more fun than having a sleepover in an old castle? Having a sleepover with the vampires that live in said old castle. Through this unusual situation, Jisung ends up finding out the truth behind his forgotten past.Aka Jisung meets vampires in an old castle, befriends them and unveils a bunch of secrets about his past with the help of his new(and old) friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back?
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a oneshot but I’ll be posting a 2nd chapter soon! 
> 
> I’m sorry about all the mistakes etc, I’m still studying english so hopefully it’ll be better soon! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this:3

——

Vampires were an interesting topic. Jisung would spend his days reading about them in hopes of someday meeting one. He knew not many believed in such things anymore but he couldn’t help but feel like they’re real.

He was 99% convinced that his best friend Bang Chan was a vampire. He was as pale as snow, he always looked the same age and rarely slept. 

Other than vampires, he was really intrigued by the old castle hidden within the forest near the small town he lives in.

He had also heard many rumours about it. Some of them he believed while some didn’t make sense to him.

The elderly people of the small town would always say that the old royal family was burned to death because they were vampires, which lead to the castle being abandoned and later closed off from the public. 

These rumours were mainly used to scare children so they stay away from the castle. Jisung was anything but scared. 

Jisung’s father is a known researcher and currently him and his team were researching the castle. 

That’s how Jisung decided to sneak into his father’s study and read through any documents related to the castle and maybe even vampires if he found any. 

~

His plan was going smoothly until his cat had followed him into the study, knocking over a small plant. 

Jisung instantly knew he was in trouble. Moments later, his mother walked in. She let out a disappointed sigh once she saw the papers in Jisung’s hands,

“Jisung! You shouldn’t look into your father’s papers! You should stay out of adult business in general.” His mother scolds him with a disappointed frown. Jisung nods, fiddling with his bracelet. 

He figured maybe acting like a toddler and whining would help but his mother simply scoffed with a shake of her head. 

She pulls the papers out of Jisung’s hands and walks out of the room, leaving behind a very visibly upset Jisung. 

He’d just have to try again later. 

Jisung returns to his room, collapsing on his bed. He stares at the ceiling, humming quietly as he pets his cat, Min. 

Min was always there for him when he needed support. Or even a friend when his human friends were too busy but Min was also always there to ruin things for him. This had happened multiple times before as the cat would follow him everywhere, sometimes causing more harm than good. 

~

Once he got over feeling upset, he decided to go see Chan. He really needed advice and figured the older boy could help him, maybe Jisung could even convince him to go explore the castle. Two people are better than one right? At least that way Jisung won’t be getting in trouble alone. 

~

The moment Jisung walked in through the door, Chan knew it meant something bad. 

“Hyung!” He hears Jisung yell as he walks into Chan’s room. 

Chan smiles at his best friend and motions for him to sit down. Jisung grins and wraps his arms around the elder’s neck, whining about how his plan didn’t work out as Chan comforted him with a soft smile.   

“That’s all, it’s not like I was doing something bad.” Jisung mumbles into Chan’s neck. Chan sighs, already regretting what he’s about to suggest,  

“How about we go explore the castle together? Let’s take Felix with us as well.”   

Jisung looks up, nodding happily. 

~

On the way there Chan can’t help but wonder why he decided today would be the day Jisung and Felix should know the _truth._ It’stoo late to back away from it now. Chan glances at Jisung, smiling at the younger as he skips forward happily. 

~ 

Mrs. Lee looks outside, waving with a small smile as she sees Felix’s friends stand outside, waiting for him to open the door. 

She walks into Felix’s room, 

“Felix? There’s someone at the door waiting for you.” She says, letting out a small laugh as Felix mumbles grumpily under his blankets. 

“Who would bother me this _early_ in the morning?” Felix whines, hiding further under the pile of blankets on his bed. He hears his mother laugh from the doorway, 

“It’s noon hun, it’s not early in the morning anymore.” She says, smiling as the pile of blankets move again. 

Felix kicks the blankets off and walks past his mother, towards the main door. 

“What do y-“ 

“FELIX! LET’S GO EX-“ Jisung’s yell gets cut off by Chan’s hand over his mouth, 

“Jisung! Don’t yell! His mom will hear you!” Chan scolds, tone playful, paired with a serious glare. Jisung laughs nervously and nods.

“Let’s go explore the abandoned castle.” Jisung whispers with an excited smile. Felix stares at Jisung for a while, processing what he just said.  

“Wait really?” He then asks, with a confused glint in his eyes. Chan sighs. 

~ 

The castle has been abandoned for 62 years. No one knows the real reason behind it and that caused a lot of rumours. The elders of the town decided to leave it be for people’s safety and pick a new ruler in a new castle closer to the town. 

It has been closed off from the public for the last 5 years and now only researchers and ghost hunters are allowed inside.  

Jisung and his friends however? They are neither but is that gonna stop them from sneaking in? No.  

~ 

Jisung rolls around on Felix’s bed, yelling the lyrics to some old song playing on Chan’s phone and laughing at Chan’s expressions whenever he tries to hit a note that’s too high for him. 

If looks could kill, Jisung would’ve been dead already. 

“Hurry Lix!” Jisung whines for the nth time that day.

_Just why does he need so many things with him? He’s been packing for an hour already! He doesn’t even need half of the things he was packing._

“Seriously! Are you packing your whole room?” Jisung snaps grumpily, earning a glare from Felix.  

“My roo-“ 

“Not room, it’s almost like you’re packing your whole house!” Jisung chuckles as Felix groans in frustration.  

As the two kids start bickering over Felix and his slow packing, Chan sighs and mumbles, 

“Why did I come up with this idea in the first place.”  

Chan eventually decides he’s had enough. He walks to the balcony connected to Felix’s room and stares out into the forest, smiling when he sees a bit of the old castle peeking through. He feels a sense of longing bubbling in his chest. 

~ 

The walk to the castle was loud. Too loud for Chan and probably everyone that could hear them walk by.  

Jisung wouldn’t stop complaining about Felix taking forever to pack and Felix wouldn’t stop complaining about Jisung’s complaining.  

Chan was beginning to regret this as a whole. He was tempted, so tempted, to call Changbin, a friend of his, to go with them but figured it would only cause problems. 

You see, Changbin is an important person to the town. A royal from the new royal family that was picked after the old family was murdered.  

Finally, 20years ago, Changbin’s grandparents stepped down, letting Changbin’s parents take over, making Changbin second in line as his older brother, Woojin, is first in line. 

Simply put, Changbin is a prince. 

And said prince told Chan to stay away from the castle so calling him would be a stupid idea.

How did Chan manage to become friends with a prince? 

Through a mutual... _friend_.  

“Can you two shut up?” Chan groans, sending glares at the two bickering kids, making them stop for a few minutes. They resumed bickering as soon as Jisung “accidentally” stepped on the back of Felix’s shoe.  

~ 

A sleeping prince was awakened by his younger brother knocking on the door. As the prince remained quiet, trying to fall back asleep, the younger brother decided to walk in. 

“Hyung, in my dream some _humans_ break in through one of the side doors. From the looks of it, they’re with Chan hyung...” 

“What did you say? Humans?” A tired voice asks from the darkness of his room, voice mumbled by the blankets over him. 

He quickly grew worried as he processed what Jeongin had just told him. This was bad. Very bad. Jeongin could see the future in his dreams.  

“They should be here soon.” Jeongin sighs, picking up a fallen pillow and throwing it at his older brother in hopes of getting him to fully wake up. When he was in this state, no matter what Jeongin said, his brother would surely forget it later. 

The sleepy prince throws the pillow back at Jeongin. He hears the door to his room slam shut, meaning Jeongin had finally left him alone.  

Soon he falls back to sleep and forgets everything Jeongin told him. 

Just like Jeongin had expected. 

This is why Jeongin decided to prank him later and by prank him, Jeongin meant worry him for no reason.  

~ 

Stare. That’s all that the 3 boys could do once they arrived at the castle. Chan smiled at it knowingly while the other 2 just stared at it in shock. 

They were standing off to the side to avoid the security cameras, which before seeing them today, Jisung didn’t even know existed. He thought people guarded the place, not cameras. 

As he’s studying the castle, he feels a weird warm feeling on his forearm. He looks down, frowning at the bracelet on his wrist. The bracelet that he always wore and would fiddle with whenever he got anxious, was now shining a deep purple colour. 

He decided to ignore it and think about it later, he had more important things to think about at the moment. 

“It’s so ugly!” Jisung says, now that he’s seeing the castle up close. Felix hits his shoulder,

“Shut up! You’ll anger the ghosts!” 

Chan chuckles and begins leading them through a side door so that they can get in without the security cameras catching them.  

~ 

“Well at least my boyfriend is taller than yours!” Seungmin smirks. 

Hyunjin glares at him playfully. He shifts his gaze to the window after hearing people talking outside of the castle.

“They’re here Jeongin.” Hyunjin says, pushing a clingy Seungmin off of him. Jeongin nods, running out his room to warn his big brother.

Jeongin gets eye drops, squeezes a few drops in both of his eyes and gets ready to act. 

“Hyung!” Minho hears Jeongin yell, panic clear in his voice as the younger boy bursts into his room. 

He glares at Jeongin for scaring him. His eyes soften as he realises the younger vampire was about to cry. 

Minho calls him over gently and pats the empty space next to him on the bed. Jeongin walks to the bed, hands over his eyes to hide his tears and collapses into his older brother’s waiting arms.  

“What’s wrong?” Minho sighs, worry laced in his voice as he rubs Jeongin’s back. His eyes widen in shock as he hears Jeongin mumble,  

“The humans arrived hyung.”

Minho stares at the boy in disbelief,  

“Why didn’t you tell me hu-“

”I told you earlier!” Jeongin frowns, wiping his tears away. 

“It’s okay, they’re with Chan!” He continues, laughing as Minho glares at him. 

Minho pushes Jeongin off of the bed, leaving the laughing boy on the floor as he walks out of his room. 

“You’re so dramatic!” Jeongin yells after him. 

_Me? Dramatic? You’re the one fake crying over humans._

He looks for Hyunjin, hoping the younger had time to listen to Minho’s rambling about younger siblings and how lucky Hyunjin was without any younger siblings.

~ 

Chan grins as he walks through the familiar hallways, mentally cringing whenever Jisung or Felix would almost bumb into something expensive.(Meaning everything.) 

“WOAH!” Jisung yells, running through the empty main hallway of the castle. Chan smiles softly and points towards the stairs, 

“Let’s go upstairs, there are less cameras up there.”

_There are none inside of the castle but I can’t tell you that yet._

As Felix and Jisung walk up the stairs, Chan hears someone whispering his name. He makes sure the other two didn’t hear the whisper before he begins looking for the source of it, hoping Jisung and Felix will be fine on their own.  

Knowing those two, they always find a way. _Right?_  

“Seungmin?” Chan calls out, looking around the hallway.  

He hears a giggle from behind one of the curtains covering one of the many windows. Even now, his heart skipped a beat from hearing the familiar giggle. He moves the curtain carefully and smiles at the younger boy.

“Aw, you found me!” Seungmin grins, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, causing Chan to chuckle and hug the boy into his chest.  

It had been months since he had seen Seungmin. He was always busy with vampire stuff and Chan was busy being “human” around his friends.   

The only real thing stopping Chan from visiting was fear of being caught by the cameras outside. Even though he knew all of the secret doors to the castle, he felt anxious. What IF he messed up and was caught? He would be executed. Not even his royal friends could help him.  

A scream /  _W- who are you? /_ snaps Chan out of his thoughts, causing him and Seungmin to jump apart, both staring at each other in shock.  

“Jisung!” They both say in unison as they run upstairs.  

~ 

Jisung was checking rooms on the second floor while Felix was doing the same on the 3rd floor. Everything was going smoothly until he opened a door to yet another empty room. 

_Wait is that a person?_

“W-Who are you?” Jisung screams, pointing at the boy standing in front of him.  

He was about to call Chan, when the boy had covered his mouth, silencing him.  

Jisung tried to glare at the boy but he ended up getting really shy as he stared into the boy’s eyes. They were the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. 

_Just who is this boy and why is he in a castle that was supposed to be empty?_

_Am I seeing things?_

_Is this boy one of the ghosts?_

“I am a prince. I live here.” The boy- the prince smirks.

He removes the hand covering Jisung’s mouth. Jisung stares at him with a confused pout. 

“I’m Lee Minho, one of the two vampire princes that live here.”

“That’s not possible! Your whole family wa-“ 

“I know what happened to my family, I do not need a reminder.” Minho snaps, flinching at his own tone. 

He didn’t mean to say it like that. 

Minho’s eyes turns blue for a moment, the colour disappearing almost as soon as it had appeared.  

Jisung was more confused now than he was before. He had read about vampires and how their eyes switch colour whenever they feel strong emotions but he had never seen it happen in real life. 

 _Well... at least he’s not a ghost right_? 

“I’m sorry.”

Minho smiles sadly and shrugs, 

“It happened long ago, I’m not bothered by it anymore.” 

Jisung awkwardly looks around the room and debates asking Minho about his family. Could he really ask about it? Would the vampire boy be okay with it? Would he even answer questions?  

Jisung felt confused, he wanted to know everything about the old castle but now that he found out someone lives there, it didn’t feel right. 

“We can talk about it if you want.” Minho says, reading Jisung’s mind.  

Remember Jeongin having predictive dreams? 

Just like that, Minho can read minds. Now that we’re on the topic, Hyunjin can mimic sounds and Seungmin, well, he’s special. He can use the abilities of other vampires around him but only for 24h at a time.  

Seungmin was the rarest and most feared type. 

~ 

Felix was walking along the hallway on the 2nd floor after he was done checking rooms on the 3rd.  

After hearing Jisung scream, he felt worried. He couldn’t find Jisung and Chan was nowhere in sight either.  

“Felix!” Chan yells, running towards the freckled boy.

_Oh thank god hyung is okay._

That’s one less thing for Felix to worry about.  

“Where’s Jisung? I heard him scream!” Felix panics, mind too occupied to acknowledge Seungmin standing next to Chan.  

“I- I don’t know where he is.” Chan murmurs with a worried glint in his eyes. Felix frowns. 

“Well what about you? Where did yo-“ Felix turns around, staring at the empty hallway. 

He could hear Jisung laughing.  

Confused, Chan, Felix and Seungmin follow the sound of Jisung’s laughter. Oblivious to the fact that Hyunjin and Jeongin were hiding behind a statue placed on the side of the hallway they were in.  

“Hyung? Are you sure that’s gonna work?” Jeongin whispers as he watches the 3 boys follow Jisung’s laugh. Hyunjin groans,  

“I hope so! This is tiring.” Hyunjin says as he draws patterns in the air, leading the other boys with Jisung’s laughter.  

~ 

Changbin walks around his room, deep in his thoughts until a knock on the door startles him. After mumbling a quick come in, he continues pacing around the room. 

“Bin, Chan is visiting Minho’s castle.” Woojin informs, raising a brow at his brother.

Changbin freezes. 

“What?” Changbin sighs, already annoyed.  

“Chan is i-“

“I heard you!” Changbin snaps. He lets out a frustrated sigh and watches Woojin smile, clearly amused.  

“How do you know that he’s there?”

Woojin pulls out his phone and points at it, a text from Seungmin being visible on the screen.  

“Well? What are you waiting for? Let’s go!” Changbin walks past Woojin, mumbling angrily under his breath.

_I thought I told Chan to stay away for now, what if that idiot gets caught by the research team..._

~ 

The confused trio follow the laughter untill they end up in front of Minho’s room. Seungmin smiles and simply walks in, Chan and Felix following behind with confused expressions.  

“MINHO?” Chan stares at his old friend with wide, shocked eyes. Felix wastes no time as he runs, enveloping Jisung into a tight hug. 

Jisung sends a confused glance Chan’s way while wrapping his arms around Felix.  

Minho turns around and greets Chan with a sweet smile.  

“Hello hyung! It’s been a while.” Minho giggles softly. Chan looks around the room, still confused. He couldn’t believe Minho had finally changed rooms to a bigger one instead of the old one he had when they first moved into the castle. 

“I’m confused hyung, please explain. You clearly know these people!” Jisung frowns at his best friend. He couldn’t believe Chan had hid so much from him. 

“Yeah I wan-“ Felix groans as he glares at Minho. 

“I’ll explain, everyone sit down. Jeongin! Hyunjin too!” Minho smirks as Felix sighs.  

How many times has Felix gotten interrupted today? 

Hyunjin and Jeongin both walk in. Jeongin lets out a quiet giggle as Chan groans, clearly annoyed by the two. They never got along so this was no surprise to them, in fact, it made Jeongin more excited as this meant he could annoy Chan all he wanted.  

“So as you know, the real royal family was killed 62 years ago.” Minho starts. He watches everyone nod before continuing, 

“That is partly true. All adult family members were killed while the children were sent away. For vampires, you technically don’t age once you’re 21 years old. My grandma was one of the children they sent away. She was only 16 at the time.” Minho smiles, small tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

“Jeongin and I are the only descendants left from the real royal bloodline, we came back around 5 years ago. Our grandma passed away so our parents told us to get back our family home before it gets destroyed.”

He glances at Hyunjin,

“We met Hyunjin and Seungmin here, they had snuck in and made this their safe place. We didn’t have the hearts to kick them out.” He chuckles as Jisung gasps in surprise, staring at him with wide curious eyes.  

“We contacted the new royal family an-“

“And that’s when the Seo family closed off all public access to the castle.” Changbin finishes Minho’s sentence with a smug smile. 

“You’re the next in line! I recognise you!” Felix exclaims excitedly as he points at Woojin. Woojin nods with a polite smile. 

The room gets filled with an awkward yet comfortable silence as Felix and Jisung both process the information they got.  

Changbin walks across the room to Hyunjin, sitting on the vampire’s lap. Hyunjin wraps his arms around Changbin’s stomach. Woojin rolls his eyes at the couple and sits down on Minho’s bed.  

“So how do you guys know Chan hyung?” Jisung asks curiously, ignoring the worried look Chan sends him. 

Minho furrows his brows, 

“He didn’t tell you?” 

“Tell us what?” Felix asks, eyes sparkling like a child’s eyes on Christmas morning.  

Hyunjin points at Chan, smirking as he watches the blond vampire freeze. 

“I’m a vampire too, just not a pure blood. I asked Minho to turn me when he found out I was with Seungmin. It’s so that we could be together for a long time...” Chan explains softly. 

More surprised gasps. 

“What?” Jisung asks in disbelief, staring at his best friend. Chan sighs.  

“Why are you pretending you didn’t know. You’ve been suspecting that for years now haven’t you.” Chan continues with a small smile as Jisung nods shyly. 

“Now that this mess is solved, let’s annoy Chan!” Jeongin squeals happily before more questions could be asked. 

“It’s Chan hyung to you!” Seungmin glares at the young vampire prince. 

~ 

Jeongin has been chasing Chan around the castle for an hour now. Seungmin was chasing Jeongin to stop him from chasing Chan. At least it wasn’t Hyunjin and Jeongin both chasing Chan. That would have been too tiring for Seungmin to care about.

It was confusing yes. Jisung quickly got bored of watching them as he couldn’t understand what was going on between them in the first place.  

He couldn’t hang out with Hyunjin or Changbin either as the two had disappeared into the castle like they had never existed. 

Woojin was sipping tea and talking to Felix about his duties as first in line while they sat in the main living room. Minho was, well, Jisung didn’t know where he went.

Jisung couldn’t help but feel left out and bored. Sure, he could explore the castle more but now it felt just wrong. 

Somehow he found himself back in Minho’s bedroom, staring out of the window, amazed by the view.  

He fell deep into his thoughts. 

 _Minho._  

He was all over Jisung’s mind, everything reminded Jisung of the vampire. 

 He couldn’t understand it, could it be a crush?

_You just met him idiot!_

Was it just curiosity?

 _There are other vampires around so why is this one on my mind?_  

“You like the view?” He hears Minho’s soft voice ask from right beside him, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

He turns to look at the older boy, smiling with a small nod. 

“It’s really pretty!” 

Minho nods in agreement,

“You’re also really pretty.” Minho grins shyly, red dusting his cheeks. Jisung freezes. 

Minho could read minds! 

Does that mean he knew everything Jisung had just thought about him? Had he been there for that long? Why didn’t Jisung hear him walk in? 

“I think it’s because you were too lost in your thoughts to hear me. I even called out to you as I walked in!” Minho giggles, grinning at Jisung happily. 

“Ew, these two are gonna be worse than Hyunjin and Changbin huh?” They hear Chan complain from the doorway. Felix laughs at Chan’s expression as it was filled with playful disgust yet his eyes were shining with happiness. Woojin chuckles, 

“Don’t say that, look at them! They’re adorable!”  

“Like you and Seungmin are any better, Chan!” Minho snaps, smirking at Chan’s red cheeks. 

Chan turns to glare at Jisung and Minho but ends up smiling as he watches their cheeks turn red. Minho looks around the room and Jisung fiddles with his bracelet. Both signs of nervousness. 

“We should leave them alone, I think they should talk.” Woojin says as he drags Chan out of the room by the back of his shirt while laughing at the complaints coming from the blond vampire. 

Felix follows them after closing the door to Minho’s room so that Jisung and Minho can have more privacy. 

~ 

Minho sits on his bed and pats the space next to him. Jisung politely declines, deciding to lean against the wall instead. He watches the vampire curiously.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?”  

Jisung groans, already hating this conversation as he expects to hear some cheesy love story. 

He felt confused again, why was Minho suddenly asking him that? He shakes his head no and waits for Minho to continue.  

“How about soulmates?”  

“That stuff I do. I believe my parents are soulmates! They always told me the couple necklaces they wear are a sign that they’re soulmates.” Jisung smiles shyly.  

Minho nods, 

“We’re soulmates too.” 

“Wha- wait what?” Jisung asks, staring at the vampire with a raised eyebrow. Minho lets out a small laugh.

“Yeah. When an item is really important to someone it gets linked to another item that’s important to their soulmate. For your parents it was the necklaces.” Minho explains, grinning as Jisung lets out a small _oh._

“The moment you walked into the area, my necklace turned purple. That means you have something on you that also did that when you got here.”  

Jisung’s eyes widen. Purple? His bracelet! 

Jisung pulls his sleeve up enough to show the bracelet on his wrist.

“So we’re really soulmates?” Jisung asks, smiling once Minho nods as a confirmation.

_Soulmates huh?_

Jisung felt anxious, he hated it when things were going _too well._ That meant something bad was going to happen.  

Something bad always happened. 

Minho frowns at the younger’s thoughts. He walks over to Jisung and hesitantly wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

“It’s okay, we’ll be okay.” Minho whispers. Jisung nods, the corners of his lips turning slightly upwards.

~ 

“How are you so pretty? This isn’t fair!” 

Jisung whines as he stares at his soulmate. Minho had randomly decided to throw a fashion show and he let the 3 babies style him.  

3 babies being Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin. Chan, Woojin and Jisung were the judges, Changbin and Hyunjin were still nowhere in sight.

Jeongin was the only one really trying while Seungmin and Felix just threw whatever together and tried to make Minho look ugly on purpose, but with that face it was nearly impossible to do so. 

Minho chuckles at Jisung’s whining, 

“You’re prettier baby.” Minho says, winking playfully.  

Minho was lucky. He had just met the boy and could already tell he had a heart of gold, nothing could change his mind on that. To add to his personality, he also happened to be the prettiest person Minho had ever seen. 

He smiles fondly as he watches Jisung’s cheeks turn red at the pet name while the others were rolling their eyes.  

~ 

After 2hours of modelling, Minho felt tired. As soon as Minho got to his room, he jumped on his bed, letting out a content sigh. Jisung chuckles, following the older boy. They lie next to each other, comfortable silence between them. 

~ 

“Why are you staring at me like that?”  

Jisung asks, snapping Minho out of his thoughts. They were now sitting next to each other, backs against the headboard.  

Minho shrugs with a lazy smirk and leans forward, lips ghosting above Jisung’s. He stares into Jisung’s eyes, looking for any sign of discomfort and smiles once he sees none. He turns his head and leaves a soft peck on Jisung’s cheek.  

Jisung hits Minho’s shoulder playfully. Pouting, Jisung crosses his arms over his chest as he stares at the vampire. Minho was reading Jisung’s mind.  

Jisung realised whenever Minho did that, his eyes would have a yellow hue to them.  

“You want me to kiss you for real? Already?” Minho asks in a teasing way. Jisung mumbles a quiet yes, not realising that Minho could still hear him.  

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Minho asks quietly.

Jisung nods as he closes his eyes in anticipation and... fear? Nervousness? Jisung couldn’t describe the feelings he felt at that moment.  

Minho leans in, pressing a soft peck on Jisung’s lips. He chuckles while watching Jisung’s face turn even redder than before.  

“Why are you laughing?” Jisung grumbles, hitting the vampire’s shoulder shyly. Jisung was really falling for his soulmate, yet his mind was filled with anxious thoughts about everything that could go wrong.

It upset Minho, he didn’t want Jisung to feel worried. He wanted to figure out a way to help Jisung. It hurt the vampire to know that his soulmate felt so anxious. 

~ 

It was night time. 2am to be exact. Jisung’s mother had called and she was angry.  

She had never felt more worried for her son than in that moment. Jisung wasn’t the type of person to do things without telling people about it so if he was staying the night at someone’s house he would always tell her. Or if he had randomly decided to stay out later than usual he would also call and let her know. 

“I thought I lost you again Jisung! How can you forget to call me!” Mrs. Han yells, voice wavering.

“I’ll be home soon okay?” Jisung says softly, feeling bad about worrying her. To be completely honest, he didn’t even realise how fast time went by as he was having so much fun with his new friends. 

After the phone call, he went back to the others. They had all gathered up in the main living room to watch a movie. 

“I need to go home.” He says, biting his lip nervously. He didn’t want to leave yet. He truly loved it here.  

“You can’t. You’re stuck here now.” Chan says, mouth full of popcorn. Seungmin rolls his eyes at his boyfriend and grumbles under his breath, 

“Can you swallow that before you talk?” 

Jisung had no time for this. He had to go home. 

“What do you mean I’m stuck here?” Jisung asks, frustration clear in his voice as he glares at Chan.  

“The doors are all locked for the night and the alarms will go off if anyone leaves...” Minho explains.  

Ah right, the deal. When Minho and Jeongin came back, they made a deal with Changbin’s family. 

The history of the castle as well as the vampires and their identities would stay a secret as long as Minho and the other vampires never leave the castle past 10pm. This was to prevent suspicion. Minho thought it was stupid.

“We can’t stay the night here either, the entire country will start looking for us. Word won’t stay within this town if we disappear like that.” Changbin frowns.

“It’s okay, I called mother. She said we can stay as long as we go back in time for our lectures tomorrow.” Woojin shrugs, leaning further into the couch.   

“No! You don’t understand! If I don’t go home tonight, I’ll probably be grounded for the rest of my life! I told her I would be there soon!” Jisung groans, reaching for the main door only to be stopped by Minho.  

Jisung glares at the vampire prince and sighs in defeat as Minho shakes his head with an apologetic smile.  

And so they spend the night there. 

Jisung had to call his mom and convince her to let him stay with Chan. 

That night, Jisung fell asleep peacefully, cuddled up with Felix on the couch. He didn’t feel comfortable enough to stay in the same bed with Minho yet. The only person aside from Felix that he was close enough with was Chan. Chan was already asleep with Seungmin cuddled up on his chest.  

~ 

Jisung woke up feeling refreshed. He was about to wake Felix until he realised the ceiling he was staring at was his own instead of the castle ceiling and the weight on his side wasn’t Felix. It was Min. He grabbed his phone and looked through it for any evidence that he was in fact inside of the castle but found none. No calls at 2am, no new numbers, nothing connected to the castle. 

“No...” He whispers in disbelief, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.  

~ 

“Oh, that’s an interesting dream to have.”  

Chan runs his fingers through Jisung’s hair gently, trying to calm him down as he gets more and more frustrated by the dream.

“Are you really human hyung?” Jisung asks as he stares at Chan sadly. 

Chan nods, apologetic look in his eyes. 

They end up cuddling for the rest of the day as Chan listens to Jisung ramble about different creatures. 

Jisung’s mind kept drifting to the dream. 

~ 

He kept thinking about the day he was supposed to go to the castle. About the documents he saw in his father’s study. How Min had ruined his plan. How after his plan failed, Jisung had run into his room. He had instantly jumped on his bed and thought about a plan while Min lazed around next to him. At some point he must’ve fallen asleep.

This dream would annoy him for the rest of his life, that Jisung was sure about. He hated naps now as they always reminded him of the dream.

Reminded him of the vampire prince he fell for.

The dream felt so real that he cried when he woke up only to find out none of it was real.  

~ 

Jisung walks around the library, looking for more books about vampires and the old castle. That’s all he’d been doing for the past two weeks. Him and Felix had made it their mission to learn as much as possible so that they could someday sneak in for real.  

Jisung smiles triumphantly once his eyes land on an old book written about vampire families. Before he could reach for it, someone stands in front of him. Jisung stares at the person, eyes wide with confusion.

“M-Minho!?” 

——

 


	2. Chapter2/The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho finds Jisung and proves that he is real despite Chan’s efforts to make sure Jisung thinks otherwise. Together the couple find out there’s more to Chan’s lies and Changbin’s orders than what they originally thought. As they set out to find out the truth, Jisung realises more than half of his life had been a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo!:3  
> First of all i want to say THANK YOU so so much for reading part one! <3 <3 <3
> 
> I never imagined that my work would be liked so it means the world to me that so many of you enjoyed/supported it:’) 
> 
> I feel really anxious about posting these because of my english and lack of experience in writing but seeing your comments and likes keep me motivated to keep learning, studying and trying my best!  
> >~<
> 
> Part one was originally supposed to be a one shot with an ambiguous ending but since people asked for more I got inspired to write a second part.
> 
> This is how I see it continuing, I hope you enjoy~ <3
> 
> (Sorry about all the mistakes. <3;-;)

——

Minho walks around, lips stretched into a cheerful grin. It had been a while since he’d been allowed to walk around town so he decided to explore as much as he could in the time he was given. 

There were adults rushing home from work and kids running around, their arms filled with toys varying from wooden swords to stuffed animals. 

Minho lets out an amused breath at the sight of a little boy running inside one of the bakeries while screaming at his mother to buy him a cupcake. Minho looks around, eyes landing on a woman following the little boy. She was smiling but one look at her eyes told Minho that she was exhausted. 

The smell of freshly baked sweets was something to get used to though. He didn’t mind the smell but it did get overwhelming. He never expected there to be so many bakeries within such a small town. 

_Maybe I could take Sung on a date to one of them someday?_

_Stupid Chan and stupid Changbin, why do they get to be with their soulmates and I don’t?_

He snaps out of his thoughts at the feeling of his phone vibrating against his thigh.

_Speak of the devil..._

With a sigh, he answers the call.

“You’re in town aren’t you? St-“

“I know! I know hyung, stay away from Jisung, right?” He frowns as he hears Chan let out a relieved breath.

“If it wasn’t for Changbin’s orders, I would let you be with him. I’m sor-” 

“I know you would, you’re not heartless like that damned prince.” Minho grumbles angrily, frown deepening.

“Stop interrupting me! And you know he’s not rea-”

Minho rolls his eyes, hangs up and returns his phone to his pocket. 

_Should I look for Sung?_

After a quick text to Changbin, he finds out it would be fine as long as Jisung didn’t see him. 

_Why didn’t he tell me earlier?_

~

Finding Jisung was easy. 

On the night they met, the younger boy had excitedly told Minho that his favourite places were at home, at Chan’s or at the library. Once Minho made sure that Jisung was not at home, he decided to check the library, hoping the boy would be there. 

The moment he steps in through the door, he knows Jisung has to be somewhere in the building. If it wasn’t for the butterflies he felt in his stomach dancing around frantically, then it was definitely the glowing necklace that had confirmed it. He scans the room and spots the younger boy skipping towards the “Fantasy” section. 

With a light chuckle and a small shake of his head, Minho follows him.

~

He tried to stay hidden, he really did. But as he watched Jisung search for something to read, he had to talk to the boy. 

_How could anyone stay away from their soulmate when they’re standing right there?_

Especially when their soulmate is Han Jisung, the most adorable boy Minho has ever met.

_Screw Chan and Changbin, they can be happy with their soulmates so why can’t I?_

“M-Minho!?” Jisung stares at the older boy, eyes wide. Jisung’s eyes were glossy as if he was about to cry. Minho smiles softly, nodding at the confused boy in front of him. 

“Yo- Wait, let me try something...” The younger mumbles with a mischievous smile. Jisung folds his arms over his chest, leans back and stares at Minho, eyeing him up and down as if he was studying the elder in his head. Minho bursts into laughter as he reads Jisung’s mind. 

“YOU ARE REAL!” Jisung cries out, pulling Minho into a hug. The vampire wraps his arms around Jisung’s waist securely and gently tugs him even closer as the younger boy smiles up at him.

~

Chan stares at the new notification illuminating his screen, smiling before opening the message. 

**Sungsss: Hyung, I’m coming over, I got something I wanna show you!**

**Chanananana: Okay, see you soon then?**

**Sungsss:**   **Yup!**

An hour goes by as Chan works on his writing, almost forgetting that Jisung would be over. He stretches his arms over his head and mentally prepares himself for whatever it is that Jisung would be showing him. 

( _Last time Jisung had something to show, it didn’t end well. Jisung and Felix somehow got their hands on a small terrarium filled with frogs and when the two wanted to show it to the elder, it fell and broke, releasing way too many frogs into a small apartment..._ ) 

He goes over the poem he was working on once more before heading to the kitchen.

~

Minho raises a brow while he watches Jisung. The boy was standing in front of Chan’s front door, watching it with a pout.

_We are best friends so just walking in would be fine right?_

_But what if a neighbour finds it questionable?_

_Would someone call the police on me?_

_Why am I suddenly overthinking this?_

“I think you should politely knock on the door.” Minho chuckles, smirk tugging at his lips. 

“Why do you keep reading my mi-”

“I need to talk to Chan now~ I’ll call you back later- Jisung?  _Minho_?” 

Jisung’s lips stretch into a smile as he turns around to greet the owner of the familiar voice. 

~

Chan listens to the three boys talking outside of his front door, fear bubbling in the pit of his stomach. 

_Jisung? Minho? CHANGBIN?_

_Why are those two here?_

_Why is Jisung with them?_

_Did Changbin find out?_

~

“FINALLY!” Jeongin yells as soon as he wakes up from a nap, waking Hyunjin and Seungmin in the process as well. 

“What did you see this time?” Seungmin mumbles lowly, glaring at the smiley, fox faced boy. Seungmin hated waking up to loud sounds and it’s safe to say that Jeongin was being very loud today. 

“Chan hyung, Sung hyung, Minho hyung and Binnie will be at the same place at the same time.” Jeongin smirks.

“Binnie  _hyung_  to you...” Hyunjin scolds, sending a playful glare Jeongin’s way. Hyunjin rolls over the side of the bed and hits the floor with a grunt. 

“You should leave your bed like normal human beings.” Jeongin says, wrapping his blanket around his shoulders.

“ _Normal human beings_?” Hyunjin echoes, leaving the room. 

Seungmin smiles, throwing one of his pillows at Jeongin, hitting him on the side of his face. The younger vampire glares at him, throwing the pillow back and starting a pillow fight between the two. 

~

Changbin clears his throat and knocks on the door, expression turning cold as soon as a nervous Chan welcomes them inside with a small tight lipped smile. The trio walk in, heading straight to the living room. Minho takes a seat next to Jisung on the couch and throws an arm around the boy’s shoulders protectively. 

“So, what bri-”

“ _Hyung_.” Changbin interrupts Chan firmly, narrowing his eyes at the blond vampire. 

“Sorry.” Chan mumbles.

“I told you to erase his memories, why didn’t you?” Changbin inquires, arms crossed as he observes the blond vampire. Changbin had always been the type to get straight to the point and it had never bothered anyone more than it bothered Chan in this moment. 

“I couldn’t..” Chan whispers, wrapping his arms around himself as if he was afraid of being hit. Minho frowns and pats the empty space next to him on the couch, smiling reassuringly as the elder sits down, eyes nervously dancing around the room. 

“What do you mean Chan? That’s your ability, is it not?” Minho asks softly. He had never seen the blond vampire like this.

“It didn’t work.” 

Running out of patience, Minho snaps at him, asking for the blond vampire to explain in full detail. Chan flinches at the tone, fully knowing where this was going. If Chan didn’t start talking soon, Minho would, without a doubt, force him to do so. 

It was understandable really. 

“Something was blocking my way of fully erasing his memories. That only happens when I’m trying to erase the memories of someone not fully human.” Chan mumbles, hating the feeling of everyone’s gazes burning holes into him. 

_I never thought I’d have to say it out loud._

_Saying it means I have to accept it._

“I could only manipulate them to make him believe it was a dream...” Chan adds quietly. Minho could feel Jisung freeze next to him. He glances at the younger boy and pats his thigh before getting up and pacing around the living room.

He stops in front of the tv and pulls out his phone, dialling someone and glaring at the wall as he waits. Changbin watches the vampire prince, deep in thought. Chan reaches out to hold Jisung’s hand, frowning as the younger boy sends him a betrayed glare. Jisung’s mind was a mess. He felt confused and hurt. 

_What else are they hiding from me? If Chanie knew something was wrong with me, why didn’t he say so earlier?_

_Why did Changbin want my memories gone?_

_Why didn’t Minho look for me earlier?_

“Minho? It’s been a while, what’s up?“ an unfamiliar voice greets from the vampire prince’s phone.

“I need to see you tonight.”

“I’m busy.”

Minho sighs, glaring at the screen,

“You always say it but never mean it.”

“Well today I mean it.” The voice says. Minho didn’t have to see him to know the elder was smirking. 

“Is that  _the_  Lee Minho?” Another unfamiliar voice speaks up. 

“Yeah.” The first voice snorts, making Minho chuckle.

“Well anyway, see ya tonight~” Minho says, ending the call and turning to Chan,

“Remember Jinyoung hyung?” He asks. The blond vampire raises a brow at the unexpected question and nods.

“From Jaebum hyung’s group?” 

Minho hums in response. 

“Since they’re too busy to visit us... We’re visiting them.” He adds, smiling as Chan’s eyes light up. 

_He must really miss them huh?_

“Wait- I need answers first!” 

The three elders in the room turn to stare at Jisung, shocked by the boy’s voice. Never in their many years of friendship had Chan heard Jisung sound so disappointed and angry. 

“What do you mean something blocked you? And where are we going? Who’s Jinyoung? You really erase memories? Why didn’t you say so when I asked,  _why did you lie_!?” Jisung fires question after question, eyes watering from the uncomfortable amount of negative emotions. 

As Jisung expected, Chan lowers his head silently. 

“Jisung..” Changbin calls out softly and wraps a comforting arm around him, ignoring the cold glare the younger boy gives him.

“Do you trust us? Any of us?” Changbin asks gently as he locks eyes with Jisung’s confused ones. Jisung huffs, realising that he won’t get answers immediately. 

“Not anymore.”

~

It’s been an hour since Jisung stormed out of Chan’s place. Since then, all he got from the elder was a text telling Jisung to pack for 2 days and head over to Minho’s place in 3 hours. 

Jisung scowls at the wall in his room while he waits for Felix to arrive and help him pack. Jisung also needed someone to rant to and since he couldn’t go to Chan, Felix told Jisung he could rant all he wants. 

_How do they expect me to trust them after all this..._

_Chanie hyung of all people..._

“Hello~” Felix greets with a smile as he walks into the room, hand in hand with the 1st Prince. 

“You brought Woojin hyung tooooo!” Jisung cheers, running past the freckled boy and jumping into the elders arms happily. Felix watches the two with an amused smile. 

“Of course? Anyway- why am I not invited on this adventure? I thought it was Lee and Han, not Han and Vampires plus A Short Prince.” Felix says, snickering as Jisung shoots him a glare.

He throws a pair of shorts at the snickering boy and walks back to his mess of a bed. Felix stares at the suitcases laid on top of the bed with piles of clothing and tilts his head in confusion. 

“You’re leaving for  _2 days_ , why are you packing your whole house?” 

“Why do you think I called you?” Jisung grumbles, getting a backpack and returning the suitcases to their place. Felix shrugs and starts to go through Jisung’s clothes.

“Oh hyung, you can style him for the trip tonight!” Felix says, smiling at Woojin. Jisung glares at the freckled boy,

”What do you mean for tonight? What I’m wearing now is fine.” He says, pointing at his clothes.

Felix sends Woojin a look, laughing as the elder starts chasing a yelling Jisung around the room. 

~

Minho was sprawled out on the floor of his walk in closet, deep in thought. 

“We should leave soon, where are they?” He asks the small black cat lying next to him, cuddled against one of his hoodies. 

“Why can’t you cuddle me like you cuddle my hoodies?” He complains playfully as he tries to tug the hoodie away. He instantly lets it go once the black cat is up on his paws, hissing. 

“I’m sorry- Oh, right you don’t have a name yet. We need to name you soon little one.”

“HYUNG!” Minho hears Jeongin calling him from his bedroom.

“I’m in the closet!” He yells back. Jeongin walks in with a playful grin,

“I thought you came ou-”

“ _Jeongin_.” 

“Sorry hyung.” 

Jeongin leans against the closet doorway, arms folded over his chest. 

“Still nameless?” He asks, cooing about how cute the cat was. Minho hums in response, knowing that Jeongin was talking to the cat and not him. 

“Is there something bothering you?” Jeongin asks after a moment of hesitation, noticing his brother’s unsettling quietness.

~

“How did this happen?” Minho asks, shaking his head. He feels an elbow hit his ribs, making him grunt in pain. Jeongin smiles innocently even though he knows his big brother already knew it was him.  

Chan points an accusing finger at Jisung as an answer to Minho’s question.

“He wanted to go too!” Jisung shrieks, hiding behind Felix.

“And Chanie hyung agreed to it when I asked.” Felix adds, touching his earring nervously.  

“So it’s  _my_  fault?” Chan cuts in, disbelief filling his already exhausted voice. 

“Well  _you_  are the ‘ _leader_ ’ hyung.” Jisung shrugs. 

“Seriously? If something happens to you, Woojin hyung will kill us all. Vampire or not.” Changbin sighs, glaring at the freckled boy. 

“Is it bad that I want to come with my friends?” Felix asks quietly. He never thought his own friends could make him feel so  _unwanted_. 

“It’s not. Bin hyung is just worried.” Jeongin murmurs. He hooks his arm with Felix’s and leads the boy to Chan’s car. Woojin sends a pointed look Changbin’s way before joining Felix and Jeongin. 

“It’ll be fine hyung.” Hyunjin smiles, approaching the prince. He wraps his arms around Changbin’s torso and pulls him into a hug. Changbin lets out an exhausted sigh, resting his head against Hyunjin’s chest. 

“I really hope so.” Changbin whispers, smiling up at his tall boyfriend. 

“You okay hyung?” Minho hears a quiet whisper. He looks around and smiles in realisation as his eyes land on the small black cat sitting next to his feet. He squats down, holding the cat against his chest.

“You talk?” He asks, amazed. 

“No, it was the wind.” The cat replies with narrowed eyes, making the vampire smile proudly.

“You’ve been around me too much huh?” 

The cat nods and jumps off, running to Jisung. 

“Oh! You guys have cat?” Jisung asks excitedly. 

“Yes they have a cat.” The cat says, rolling his eyes.

“YOU TALK?” Jisung yells in unison with Felix. Minho rolls his eyes at the two while smiling fondly. Jeongin holds his arms out and giggles as the cat jumps and holds onto Jeongin’s shirt. The young vampire prince wraps his arms around the cat and frowns,

“Noo your claws ruined my shirt.” 

“What did you expect, you didn’t catch me!” The cat hisses back, glaring at the vampire prince. 

“Everything’s ready, we can go now!” Chan calls out, everyone naturally turning their attention towards him. 

“Wh-”

“Who’s going with us?” Chan asks, interrupting the cat with a playful smile, earning a hiss in return. 

“Sung, freckles, shorty, you and obviously me.” Minho says, making eye contact with everyone as he mentions them. Changbin glares at him, arms crossed defensively. Felix raises a brow at the sudden nicknames but decides to shrug it off. 

“I’m going too.” Hyunjin frowns, glaring at Minho. 

“Ah yes, the overprotective boyfriend is going too.” Minho glares back. 

“This is going to be a nightmare.” The cat mumbles into Jeongin’s ear. Jeongin shrugs with a small mischievous smirk as he continues petting the purring cat in his arms. 

~

Since he joined Got7, the flowery hills near their mansion had become his favourite place to relax at.

The sky was always colourful, right now it was pink with a mix of purple and blue from the setting sun. 

Flowers were scattered around in huge groups, colours varying from the lightest to the darkest colours possible. It was always peaceful there, even on the days that the other members would join him, their loudness never ruined the calmness of the place and Jinyoung loved that about it. Whenever he was there it felt like time had stopped. And despite the emptiness of the hills, he never felt lonely. 

It was Jinyoung’s safe place. 

“Oh by the way, Minho is on his way here.” Bambam informs. At the lack of a response, Bambam turns to Jinyoung, expecting the elder to look surprised but he’s met with a lazy half shrug instead. 

“I told him we’d be busy tonight.” Jinyoung says, not surprised by the news. Jinyoung already knew Minho was on his way, the vampire prince wouldn’t stop texting him about it. 

“Can’t we stay and help instead? I’ve been worried since he never asks us for anything.” Jackson mumbles against the skin on the back of Jinyoung’s hand while he leaves soft kisses over his knuckles. Jinyoung sighs, giving into his boyfriend’s suggestion. He smiles at Jackson fondly, ignoring the fake gagging sounds from Bambam. 

“Great! Now that that’s out of the way... CAN YOU TWO NOT BE CUTE FOR 5 SECONDS!” Bambam yells at the couple while biting back a smile. 

~

After an hour of fighting over the seats, an overdramatic goodbye between Felix and Woojin, and a crap ton of whining from Jeongin and Seungmin, they eventually get in the car. Felix ends up on Jisung’s lap while Hyunjin sits in the middle with Minho next to him, Chan driving and Changbin sitting with Chan in the front.

“Hyung when will we be th-”

“ _Jisung_.” Chan groans, the exhaustion of driving for 2 hours finally hitting him.

Minho smiles, admiring the scenery. He had always liked the flowery fields of this area yet he never really thought about visiting. 

“So, who is this Jinyoung and why are we going to his place?” Jisung asks, breaking the comfortable silence. He still didn’t understand what Chan had meant earlier. Or maybe he simply refused to believe the implication. He wanted more information before trusting the three boys again.

“Simply put, you’re not a full human and Jinyoung can help us figure out what you are.” Changbin explains, his eyes meeting Jisung’s confused ones through the mirror. After glancing at Felix and making sure the human was asleep, Chan adds,

“He’s able to scan people and figure out exactly what they are and their ability if they have one. It’s a useful ability, one look at someone and he knows what he’s dealing with.”

“Don’t worry, you’re in safe hands.” Changbin says with a smile, laughing softly at the confusion swirling within Jisung’s wide, curious eyes.

Jisung nods, not knowing what to say. The more he heard about this Jinyoung guy, the more curious and scared he felt.

“But the experience itself is not pleasing at all. It’s more than his eyes going over your body.” Hyunjin starts, frowning as Jisung tilts his head curiously, clearly waiting for the tall vampire to tell him more.

“He knocks you out first and once you’re unconscious, you’re thrown back to the most upsetting experiences you’ve had.” 

“It’s kind of like reliving a bad memory in the form of a nightmare.” Changbin cuts in quietly, Hyunjin humming in response before continuing,

“That way he can scan you without interruptions... After that, you have to find your way back from that nightmare.” 

_The people that never make it back end up staying in that nightmare until their body gives up on them._

_Is he going to be okay?_

_Maybe I should talk to Binnie hyung about this after all._

Hyunjin bites his lip nervously. He looks at Jisung and sees him stare back in fear.

“So this whole time my parents have been hiding this?” 

“No... It could be that they don’t know about it.” Changbin murmurs, turning around in his seat. He reaches out to hold Jisung’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. 

Chan being Chan, he doesn’t miss the unsettling glint within Changbin’s eyes. Once the prince turns back around, Chan raises a confused brow at him. Changbin shrugs, avoiding the elder’s gaze. Chan decides to ask Changbin about it later. Hyunjin watches the interaction with a frown.

_What was that about?_

~

Minho stares out of the window, observing how the view keeps changing. One second there’s flowers everywhere and suddenly there’s burnt grass and dead trees around them. 

_Wait WHAT!?_

He turns to stare out of the front window, confused by the terrible condition the area is in and lets out a shocked gasp. 

“Wait! Stop the car!” Minho screams out as he stares outside in horror. The car stops abruptly, Chan turns to glare at Minho.

“What is it?” The elder asks, confused by the pure fear in Minho’s eyes. 

“Look outside! You almost drove us into that!” 

Minho gets out of the car and stares at the burning mansion in front of him. 

“W-what happened here?” Jisung breathes out, approaching Minho in fear. 

The mansion belonged to Got7, one of the most known groups of vampires to exist.

_Why is their mansion on fire?_

“Get out of there or the fire will eat you too~!” They hear a cheerful voice call out from behind them. They look back at the direction of the voice and see Bambam sitting on top of Chan’s car with a laid back smile. 

“What’s up~?” He asks, chuckling at his old friend’s angered expression.

“ _What’s up?_  Your mansion is  _on_   _fire_  and that’s all you say?” Chan asks, worry and confusion mixed within his voice. 

“This is hyung’s way of dealing with some stray vampire finding our location.” Bambam says with a shrug.

“Everyone’s gathered at our hideout. You came here to see Jinyoung hyung right?” He asks with a knowing smirk directed towards Jisung. Jisung hides behind Minho and lowers his head shyly. 

“Yeah, we need him to take a look at Jisung.” Minho points at the nervous boy behind him with a playful smirk mirroring Bambam’s.

“You finally found your soulmate?” Bambam asks. Minho nods, throwing an arm over Jisung’s shoulders. 

“Took you long enough!” Bambam grins, sending the couple an exaggerated wink. 

The vampire prince rolls his eyes and turns to Jisung, smiling at the younger fondly. 

~

Chan sighs in relief once he sees the rest of Got7 running around in the distance, safe from the fire that they had caused. 

“So? Why burn it down?” He asks Jaebum once he’s within hearing range. Jaebum turns to greet him with a warm smile. 

“I thought it was time for a change.” He shrugs, earning a scoff from Jackson. 

“So you decide to burn down the whole mansion?” Chan asks with a raised brow, the older vampire nodding in response. 

“I’m not surprised, it’s JB hyung after all!” Minho grins as he walks past the two leaders and throws an arm around Jinyoung. 

“You came here for a reason right?” Jackson asks, smiling in amusement as Jinyoung shoves the vampire prince off. 

“Yeah. I found my soulmate and there’s something weird about him.”

“Oh? Well you’re weird too so you’re a good match!” Jinyoung smirks, tone sarcastic. 

“What are the details?” He then asks, looking over to Jisung. He sees the boy talking to Mark and Youngjae animatedly. 

“Chan couldn’t erase his memories, he could only mess with them.” Minho explains, internally cringing at the fact that they tried to erase the boy’s memories in the first place. Jisung  seemed so happy that night, it made Minho upset when Changbin brought up having to erase the boy’s memories.

Jinyoung nods, finally somewhat understanding the situation. 

The two groups end up catching up and running around the hill until eventually ( _Aka when Felix and Jisung started complaining about food and how they haven’t eaten in hours._ ) they leave for the nearest hotel which happened to be a small, cozy and luxurious place an hour away from the hills. 

~

“How do they make the beds so comfortable?” Jisung mumbles to himself, sitting up on the bed and leaning against the headboard. While he’s deep in thought, the door to his hotel room gets unlocked and a pouty Felix peeks inside.

“Sung? Can we room together?” Felix asks.

“Of course!” Jisung grins, waving at Felix as a greeting. Jisung watches the younger boy( _Younger by a day, Jisung reminds himself._ ) walk around, exploring the room curiously. 

Once the freckled boy was standing close to the bed, Jisung pulls him down with a playful smile. Felix lets out a small shriek whilst wrapping his arms around Jisung’s neck, smiling at the comforting warmth of his best friend. Jisung places a soft kiss in Felix’s hair as they lie in silence. 

“I’m scared.” Jisung murmurs after a while. “Of what?” Felix asks, meeting Jisung’s concerned gaze. 

“If I’m not fully human, what am I then?” 

Felix smiles reassuringly,

“No matter what you are, we still love you. You know that right?” 

~

He narrows his eyes in annoyance as he watches Jisung and Felix cuddling, laughing and talking together. He leans on the wall of the hotel and snaps his fingers like Jeongin had told him to do whenever he wanted to get from one place to another. In the blink of an eye, he was back at the forest surrounding the vampire prince’s castle, instead of outside of a hotel hours away stalking people for money. 

“Oh.. It really worked!” He smiles, walking into the clearing in front of the entrance to the castle. He watches Jeongin walk up to him, amused smirk stretched over his features. 

“Well?” Jeongin hums, motioning for the boy to start updating him on the  _Jisung situation_  as the vampire prince had started calling it.

“Well, when I left, Felix and Jisung were being all cute and cuddly.” He informs. He could already tell the vampire was disappointed.

“So they didn’t start yet?” 

The boy shakes his head.

“I think they- someone’s coming.” The boy whispers, looking around the area.

“It’s Seungmin! Turn into your cat form, dumbass!” Jeongin groans, running a hand over his face. He pushes the younger boy behind a tree so that he can change into his cat form without being seen by anyone. 

“Hey Jeongin.” Seungmin greets with a gentle smile,

“Out for a walk?” He asks. 

“Yeah, it was so quiet without hyung and Hyunjin hyung so...” 

The boy, now in his cat form, walks out and jumps into Jeongin’s waiting arms.

“I miss Minho already.” The cat says with a hiss as Jeongin pets him. Seungmin raises a brow at the cat’s aggressive tone. 

~

Hyunjin runs his fingers through Changbin’s hair while he listens to the prince sing quietly, his head resting on Hyunjin’s chest.

“Hyung?” Hyunjin mumbles sleepily. Changbin hums in response. 

“Do you think Jisung’s parents know?” 

Sigh, that’s all Changbin could do. 

As the 2nd prince, Changbin knew a lot of things that “ _normal_ ” people didn’t. Jisung’s unusual situation being one of those things. It hurt, knowing the boy’s horrible past. 

_Why did I have to be there back then?_

It made Changbin feel guilty, he didn’t want to hide things from his friends anymore. He had to tell Hyunjin and eventually the others too. 

“Hyung?” Hyunjin snaps his fingers in front of the spaced out prince, smiling softly once Changbin gives him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry..” He mumbles, pressing a short kiss against the vampire’s plush lips.  

“What’s on your mind?” Hyunjin asks. He had noticed Changbin space out a lot lately. He also realised the elder has been grumpier than usual and would keep stressing over nightmares which didn’t seem to be a problem before. Hyunjin knew something was wrong but getting it out of the prince was going to be a challenge. 

Changbin lets out a harsh breath, gaze flickering to the floor. Now Hyunjin was sure something was wrong. He frowns at the prince and presses a gentle kiss on his temple, encouraging the elder to talk. 

“It’s okay hyung, you know you can tell me anything.” He coaxed against the soft skin on the prince’s cheek. 

One glance into Hyunjin’s concerned eyes was all it took for Changbin to break down in tears, the guilt from worrying his boyfriend feeling heavy on his chest.

“I‘m so sorry.” Changbin croaks between sobs as he covers his face with his hands, desperately trying to wipe away at the never ending tears. Hyunjin stares at the prince in shock, worry soon taking over as he gathers the sobbing prince in his arms. 

~

“Room 5? Isn’t that Sung’s room?” Minho wonders out loud, stopping in front of the door.

To Minho’s surprise, instead of Jisung, it was Jisung’s freckled friend who welcomes him into Jisung’s hotel room. 

_So he’s sharing with Felix?_

Minho smiles at Felix and walks straight to the bed, carefully collapsing next to Jisung. He lets his eyes roam around the room, scanning every corner and frowning at the amount of hidden security cameras. He’d have to remind Jinyoung about them later.

Jisung’s room was surprisingly neat, especially compared to the way he treats his own room back at home. Eventually Minho’s eyes land on Jisung. He studies the boy’s features with a fond look in his eyes.

“You feeling okay?” He asks, snapping the younger out of his thoughts that were currently filled with:

_How is he so pretty? How is it possible to have eyes that pretty?_

Minho watches as Jisung’s cheeks turn red with embarrassment. He glares at the vampire prince in annoyance.

“Hey, Chan hyung called everyone to Jaebum hyung’s room!” Felix yells, walking past the couple and out the door. 

“We’ll be there in a sec!” Jisung yells back.

“Shouldn’t we g- Why are you looking at me like that?” Minho spoke softly, almost nervously as he stares at Jisung, trying to read his mind again. Jisung smiles shyly before looping his arms around Minho’s neck. Minho could feel Jisung’s hands shaking slightly.  

“I never answered your question.” The younger boy mumbles.

“What question?” Minho squeaks out, making Jisung smile in amusement while shaking his head at the vampire’s cuteness. 

“I’m scared hyung, what if I’m something...  _Something_   _bad_?”

Minho wraps his arms around Jisung’s waist, grinning softly. 

“I’ll love you no matter what you are.” Minho says, tugging Jisung closer and pressing a comforting kiss on his forehead.

~

Hyunjin glares at the wall, arms crossed. He didn’t want to be angry but he couldn’t just not be angry either. He understood Changbin and his reason for not talking about Jisung’s past but he couldn’t let the prince hide it anymore. It wasn’t right. 

“Hyung, I can’t believe you would hide something like that!” He groans, massaging his temples stressfully. He gets up and drags Changbin out of the room with him. 

“We have to tell the others.” He reasons, glancing at Changbin apologetically. Changbin nods slowly, slightly shaking from the fear of possibly getting yelled at by Chan, or worse, Jisung. 

As the couple walk through the hallways to Chan’s room, a scream stops them, making both jump back in shock. 

“Felix?” Hyunjin mumbles, uncertainty and fear evident in his voice. They walk faster, hoping to get to the freckled boy as soon as possible. 

~

Felix steps into Chan’s room, expecting everyone to already be there but what he sees instead ends up shocking him. 

He lets out a panicked scream and runs inside, immediately helping Bambam with wrapping the huge gash on Chan’s arm while yelling at Jaebum and Mark to go get cleaning supplies.

~

“What happened here?” Felix asks once he’s made sure Chan’s arm is wrapped right. 

“I- we were just catching up and I slipped, fell against the side of that glass table and well... blood everywhere.” Chan explains, pointing at the bloody, cracked table. 

Its a miracle that the table was still in tact at all, Felix thought. 

“What happened?!” Hyunjin asks, bursting into the room with an exhausted looking Changbin following close behind him. 

Felix smiles sheepishly, knowing the vampire had heard his scream.

“Chan hyung slipped, that’s all.” He explains, pointing towards the cracked table. Hyunjin raises a questioning brow and asks Chan what really happened. Chan rolls his eyes and explains everything from beginning to end, confirming that everything Felix said, was in fact true. 

“Lix screamed because of the blood.” Chan waves his wrapped arm around, showing Hyunjin the bandages.

Hyunjin lets out a sigh of relief. He sits down on one of the couches and pulls Changbin next to him, smiling as the elder cuddles up against his side.

“We need everyone here, there’s something we need to talk about.” Hyunjin states. Changbin freezes, gripping Hyunjin’s wrist tightly. Hyunjin raises a brow at the prince. 

“We have to hyung.” He whispers, smiling as Changbin slightly relaxes his grip on the vampire’s wrist.

“Yeah, why do you think I texted you to come here?” Chan says, staring at the couple with a small smile. 

Hyunjin pulls out his phone and grimaces at the amount of unread messages he had. 

“Sorry, I didn’t even see your text.” 

~

Once everyone had gathered and Chan explained Felix’s scream again so that everyone understood, they all sat down around the new glass table. ( _Explaining what happened to the first one was messy and Chan had to calm down a panicking housekeeping staff, who kept insisting that Chan should go to a hospital.._ )

“I want to take a look at Jisung first an-?”

“Actually, there’s something I need to say before that.” Changbin speaks up, interrupting Jinyoung. Hyunjin presses a small kiss into the nape of the prince’s neck encouragingly. To his right, Changbin can see Chan staring at him, eyes narrowed in confusion.

“When I met Jisung at Minho hyung’s castle that night... It wasn’t my first time meeting him.”

Jisung frowns. Hyunjin sends him a glare, silently telling the boy to stay quiet and listen. 

Changbin takes in a sharp breath and turns to Jisung,

“The day we met...”

—

“Prince Changbin, it’s time to get out of bed.” Changbin hears his butler attempt to wake him up from the doorway. 

“10 minutes...” He whispers, pulling his blanket over his face. 

“I got it hyung, thank you.” This time he hears his big brother’s voice instead of the butler’s, followed by the sound of approaching footsteps. 

“What do you want?” He groans, voice raspier than usual. He was now awake, grumpy and still very sleepy. 

“Dad wants to talk to you, Bin.” Woojin pulls Changbin out of bed and into a hug, chuckling at the younger prince’s tired attempts to push him away. 

After Changbin's done getting ready aka after a lot of complaints and whining about his outfit for that day, he decides to take the longer route instead of going straight to his father’s study. 

On days like this, all he wanted to do was explore the castle and hope he doesn’t get caught by one of the many people that worked there. 

Too deep in thought, he misses the call of a young boy that was hiding behind a huge vase of flowers placed on the side of the hallway.

The hiding boy huffs, already reaching to pull the prince behind the vase with him. The action snaps the prince out of his thoughts. He turns around, eyes landing on the face of a young unfamiliar boy. Gasping in surprise, Changbin asks, 

“You’re not from here, who are you?” 

The boy frowns but his eyes were shining with curiosity and hope. Rolling his eyes, the boy motions for Changbin to get closer and Changbin being the curious kid he was, actually took a step closer to the boy.

“I’m Jisung!” The boy says, smiling, his lips forming a small heart. Changbin takes a closer look at the boy. He had never seen someone like him before, he had unnaturally blue eyes, shining prettily in the sun light coming in through the hallway window. If Changbin could stare into the boy’s captivating blue eyes forever, he would. The boy had light brown hair, it was a little wavy as if the boy had just crawled out of bed. The boy’s clothes looked comfortable yet odd. His shirt even had a hood on it which Changbin had only seen on jackets before.

“Hello?” Jisung snaps his fingers in front of Changbin’s face, snapping him out of his thoughts yet again. He smiles shyly and clears his throat,

“I’m Changbin, the second pri-”

“HE’S OVER THERE! CATCH HIM!” A security guard growls from the other end of the hallway, pointing a finger towards Jisung. Changbin looks around, realisation hitting him. 

_Is he a thief?_

“Y-you? Are they looking for you?” He asks hesitantly, fear settling in.

“Please help me...” Jisung mouths, fiddling with the bracelet around his wrist. He locks eyes with Changbin, hoping the prince would help him or at least talk to the guards for him. Changbin stares into Jisung’s hopeful eyes, falling into another trance. He opens his mouth to ask more questions and jumps back in fear as a guard throws Jisung over his shoulder aggressively and walks down the hallway, leaving Changbin alone with his thoughts.

After that Changbin had gotten curious.

_Who was this boy and why were the guards so mad at him?_

He wondered for days, which then turned into weeks and those into months. Eventually he forgot about it, falling back into his daily routine of lessons and other princely duties that no 7 year old wanted to do. 

He saw the boy again 3 years later. 

The moment Changbin woke up, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Having a nightmare wasn’t the scary part for him though. What scared him the most was the boy he saw in it. 

 _It was the same boy that had asked for my help 3 years ago._  

He falls back on to the mattress and lets the tears flow as his body begins to shake with sobs. Why was he feeling so scared? He never cried like this, he had never felt as scared as this so what was it about the young boy that made him like this. 

Was it the way his eyes no longer sparkled in the nightmare?

Was it the fact that they were red instead of the calming blue they were when Changbin first met him?

Was it the soulless expression the boy had as he stared into Changbin’s confused eyes? 

Was it the-

“Binnie? Oh no, what’s wrong?” Woojin whispers, running to the prince. He was going to wake him up but soon realised the little prince was already awake, crying hysterically. Woojin pulls the crying prince onto his lap and hugs him tightly. Once Changbin’s cries slowly turned into quiet sniffles, Woojin decided to try asking him again.

The young prince shakes his head, whispering “Just a nightmare.” And that was that. No matter what Woojin asked after, Changbin wouldn’t answer. 

After Woojin left for his lessons, Changbin got dressed and left his room with a frustrated scowl on his features. 

After taking a walk in the castle garden to clear his head, he was headed to his father’s study to ask about his lessons for the day. He knocks on the door, frowning as no one lets him in. Deciding to just walk in, he opens the door, frown deepening as he stares at the empty desk in front of him. He scans the room, eyes searching for any type of schedule. 

Out of curiosity, he begins exploring. He begun with reading random papers and studying the complicated sketches hung all over the walls. As he’s studying one of the sketches, he realises it resembles a keyhole. Wanting to get a closer look at it, he pulls the paper off of the wall.

_Oh, what’s this for?_

He stares back and forth between the sketch and the keyhole on the wall that used to be hidden by the sketch. He had been in his father’s study many times, he would go there at least twice a day everyday to talk with his father so how did he never realise it was more than a random sketch. 

He looks around the room once more, this time looking for a key. After what felt like hours of searching, he finds a bunch of keys hidden in one of the old drawers that Changbin thought no one used anymore. He tries all of them until one of the keys fit. 

“A secret door?” He mumbles under his breath. He steps through the door, making sure to close it behind him. 

After walking through the narrowest hallways he had ever walked through, he ends up in front of an open doorway. Inside he sees his father with a bunch of other men in white coats much like his father’s. He was about to walk into the room and ask about it, stopping himself once his eyes land on the squirming boy on the table next to the talking men. 

With his brows furrowed, he quietly hides behind a desk close to the doorway.

The boy on the table keeps screaming out curses as he tries to break the straps around his arms and legs with no success. 

Changbin’s eyes widen as he watches his father turn to the boy on the table with a menacing grin on his face. The king takes one of the syringes on the smaller table next to the one with the boy on it. At the sight of the needle, the strapped boy started thrashing around more desperately.

Changbin flinches back in fear, throwing his hand over his mouth to cover his gasp. Unable to look away, he watches the other men hold the screaming boy down while his father injects the boy with a thick purple liquid.

Changbin shuts his eyes, whimpering quietly. He feels tears forming in his eyes as he listens to the strapped boy‘s blood curdling screams for help. 

After what felt like an eternity of screaming, the room gets filled with a chilling silence. Changbin hears the straps get undone and what sounds like glass being thrown against the wall. He opens his eyes, freezing in fear as he stares at the boy standing on the table. The boy looked so different now, the once chubby cheeks now hollow, blue eyes now red, fangs poking his lower lip. He looked like a monster described in the books Woojin used to read to Changbin on stormy nights. 

He watches the oddly familiar boy glare at the men in white before smirking wildly and turning to stare right into Changbin’s fear filled eyes. Changbin takes a step back, ready to bolt out of the door. One of the men in white follows the red eyed boy’s gaze and nudges the King’s arm. 

“Changbin?” His father calls out to him. 

“ _Changbin_!” He hears his father call out again, voice firm, filled with anger towards his youngest son. The booming loudness of his father’s voice drags him out of his thoughts. He snaps his head towards the king and takes another step back, shaking in fear. It was clear he was not supposed to see whatever it is that happened in this room. 

He wasn’t even supposed to know about the room’s existence.

“It’s okay, just come here. I’m not angry.” His father says calmly. Changbin walks slowly, almost as if he was in a daze. He had never felt more afraid of his own father. 

“Why are you here?” His father asks, motioning around the room.

Changbin stares at the boy on the table, ignoring his father. The boy looked even more familiar now that Changbin was standing closer to the table. 

“You. You didn’t help me that day!” The boy growls, glaring at Changbin threateningly. The prince takes a closer look at the boy, finally understanding why he’d looked so familiar.

“J- Jisung?” Changbin whispers, tears threatening to fall. 

“Ah, you do remember me.” He smirks, jumping down and glaring at the other men as they get more syringes out.

“Don’t. We don’t know what he’s about to do.” Changbin’s father says, ordering the men to stay alert. Jisung grabs a tight hold of Changbin’s wrist, pulling the prince behind his back. Changbin stares at his father and hides further behind the red eyed boy.

An intense silence fills the room, no one daring to move. The men were waiting for orders from the king while Changbin was waiting for the right moment to get away. Jisung scans the room, looking for a specific tube of liquid and smiles triumphantly once his eyes land on the right one. He turns to Changbin, wrapping his arms around him carefully.

“See that tube of red liquid? Do you think you can break it?” He asks quietly, making sure the men couldn’t hear him.

Changbin pulls away from the embrace and stares into the red eyes curiously. The men around them can’t help but watch in shock, eyes flickering between the two boys and the king. Jisung should’ve snapped Changbin’s neck by now, which made the King wonder why Jisung was being so gentle with him. 

Changbin nods, confidently. Before the men had time to react, Changbin runs past them to the tube, knocking it down once he was close enough to touch it. Thick red smoke fills the entire room, Jisung’s saddened gaze and proud smile being the last thing Changbin sees before blacking out. 

—

“You disappeared for  _5 months_  after that...”

Jisung stands up abruptly, sickly pale, his eyes filled with tears. Before anyone could question him, he runs to the nearest restroom, a worried Chan running after him. 

“It must’ve hurt to keep all this information from your friends.” Jaebum says, smiling sadly. 

“But now that you said it, Jinyoung’s job will be easier.” He continues, patting Changbin’s shoulder before going after Chan. 

It was a lot to take in for everyone.

Felix took it the worst, his mind was filled with thoughts to the point where even he felt sick. He was beyond worried, thinking about all the terrible things Jisung had gone through and couldn’t even remember, all the damage those syringes could have and must have done to his body. 

Moments later Jisung comes back with Chan, Jaebum following them with a tray full of glasses of water for everyone. 

“So.. basically I’m a creature through human experiments?” Jisung asks quietly once everyone’s sitting around the table again. Changbin nods, avoiding the younger boy’s piercing gaze. 

“Have you ever had nightmares about it? There’s no way I’m the only one that remembers all that...” He asks Jisung, voice cracking towards the end. Jisung had never seen Changbin so vulnerable and desperate for an answer.

Looking back at everything, Jisung knew he was different. He used to think the reason was his unnatural eyes since growing up he never saw other kids with blue eyes. He also always wondered why his were blue while both of his parents had dark brown eyes.

_I guess it wasn’t my eyes that made me different, it was actually because I was a monster created by humans._

“I don’t think I ever did... And even if I did then I clearly wouldn’t be able to remember them.” Jisung mumbles, deep in thought. 

“But how is it that you don’t remember? And what happened after I broke that tube? Where did you go for 5 months?” 

“My eyes, they used to be blue.” Jisung says slowly, ignoring the prince’s questions. 

“Why are they brown now? I never payed much attention to them when they were blue and when I one day realised they were brown I didn’t really question it.” He continues. 

“How about we figure that out after figuring you out first? You do still want to know what you are right?” Jinyoung asks. Jisung nods slowly, suddenly feeling unsure. 

The room falls silent once more. Jinyoung stands up, holding his hand out for Jisung to take. 

“Let’s go then. My ability might trigger the rest of your memories.”

Jinyoung glances at Minho and sends him a reassuring smile, silently promising to keep Jisung safe.

“Remember the cameras hyung!” Minho reminds him as they leave.

~ 

While they’re walking to Jinyoung’s room, Jisung’s mind was anything but calm. He kept wondering why his parents took him to those terrible men daily and why they never mentioned it to him, especially now that he was older.

At least now he knew why his mother was always so worried and the reason why his father kept distancing himself by using work as an excuse. Why would anyone put a child or any one in general, through something like that. Just the mere thought of it made Jisung feel sick again. 

_Just how much of my body did those monsters damage?_

Jinyoung unlocks the door to his hotel room and turns to Jisung. 

“Are you tired?” He asks. 

Jisung narrows his eyes at the question, “Wh-”

“I’m sure Hyunjin told you about how terrible this is going to be. Just think of it as a long nap.” 

Jisung scoffs, crossing his arms. 

“Have you done this to Hyunjin before?”

“We don’t have time for a q&a right now.” The elder says, ignoring Jisung’s mumbled curses. With a short beep, all of the cameras in the room turn off, making Jisung jump back in confusion. 

“A small part of Jackson’s ability.” Jinyoung explains, shrugging. 

“Come closer, we don’t have all night.” 

Jisung approaches the elder cautiously.

“Take a deep breath and close your eyes.” 

The moment Jisung closes his eyes, his body goes limp. He falls into Jinyoung’s waiting arms. Jinyoung observers the boy twitch uncomfortably. 

“His nightmare must be worse than what I assumed...” 

—

“Mom? Do I have to go see those men again?” Little Jisung asks, holding onto his mother’s hand as they walk through the castle gate. She sends him a look of pity along with a sad nod. Without more words exchanged between the two, they arrive at the entrance, hands no longer holding onto each other. Mrs. Han watches her son walk inside with a heavy heart. 

Jisung used to find the walk to the laboratory exciting. He got to see the inside of the castle and all kinds of objects he didn’t have back at home. He would focus on the things he liked about the castle instead of why he was there to begin with. 

Eventually he grew tired of it. 

The castle was no longer exciting and he didn’t find joy in seeing new objects. It hurt to play, it hurt to eat, it hurt to even read because of all the bruises over his body. 

_Why do my parents keep doing this to me?_

_How much longer am I going to have to wake up, memory gone and needle bruises on my body?_

_What are they doing with me and why is no one stopping it?_

_Does anyone care..?_

That’s when Jisung decided that he’s had enough of this.

For once him being a short child gives him an advantage as he’s able to elbow the two guards and run away as they squirm on the ground, yelling for other guards to run after him. Following his gut feeling, he runs hallway to hallway, stopping in his tracks once he sees a child walk towards him. Jisung ducks behind a vase and observes the boy. 

_He doesn’t look like a servant._

The boy- seemingly one of the princes, was about to introduce himself when the guards caught up with Jisung and dragged him away.

The second time Jisung saw Changbin was also the last time. Or so he thought at the time. 

He knew Changbin was watching him as he screamed for help on the table. He had seen the little prince walk in and hide. To Jisung’s surprise, the doctors, or that’s what his mother called them, hadn’t noticed the prince hiding. Jisung kept glancing towards the frightened boy, pain and disappointment slowly filling his heart. He knew Changbin wouldn’t even try to help him. 

_It’s too late now anyway._

Sharp pain hit his arm as the needle pierces through his skin. The moment that pain was gone, a much worse pain hit him. He could only scream more as he felt the burning liquid flowing through his veins. Slowly but surely, he could feel the burning nearing his chest. Too focused on the pain, he failed to realise the other men approach him with more syringes. As more needles pierce through his skin, he shuts his eyes and hopes that the next time he opens them, he’d be back in his room, waking up from a horrible nightmare.

Eventually he can’t feel the pain anymore and his mind goes blank. 

His eyes snap open and to his disappointment, instead of his room, he sees red. 

“You. You didn’t help me that day!” He growls, glaring at Changbin threateningly. He takes a closer look at the little prince and frowns in defeat. There was nothing Changbin could do to save Jisung anyway, there was no point in yelling at him.

_He can help me escape now._

_The king and his friends would never expect that._

“See that tube of red liquid? Do you think you can break it?” 

Jisung holds his breath and smiles sadly as he stares at the unconscious prince on the floor. 

Jisung was tired of the men’s experiments. They would go on for hours and end with the men injecting the red liquid into his arms. The red liquid made Jisung forget everything. Jisung would always connect red with forgetting as that was all Jisung knew up until this incident with Changbin. He ran away that day while the smoke kept the men unconscious.

—

Jinyoung snaps his head towards the unconscious boy on the couch. 

_This is bad._

He pulls out his phone, texting a familiar number. 

**Jinyoung: Can you send Minho and Chan to my room?**

**Jackson: Is everything okay?**

**Jinyoung: Yeah. I’m just waiting for him to wake up now.**

**Jackson: Minho and Chan just left the room, they should be there soon.**

**Jackson: So? What is he?**

**Jinyoung: All I’m telling you is that he’s like Chan’s mate.**

While he’s waiting for the boys, he tries to figure out a way to tell them the bad news without upsetting them too much. After a few seconds of overthinking, he hears a light knock on the door. He welcomes the two, clearly worried, boys into the room. 

“How did it go?” Chan asks, eyes not once leaving Jisung’s unconscious body. Minho follows Chan’s gaze and frowns. 

“Something’s not right...”

“He’s stuck in the nightmare...” Jinyoung mumbles, lowering his gaze.

“WHAT!?” Chan roars, eyes flashing red. Minho stands next to the elder in a heartbeat and grabs him by his shoulders. 

“Calm down, this is not Jinyoung hyung’s fault.” Minho whispers, squeezing the elder’s shoulders lightly. 

“It’s Jisung, he’ll find his way back.” Minho adds with a smile, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Chan nods, squeezing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath. Jinyoung lets out a sigh of relief. 

“I was just about to say that. He’s working on it.” Jinyoung informs quietly.

~

“JEONGIN! WHERE ARE YOU?” He cries out, running through the castle hallway. In his panicked state, he runs into someone’s chest, the impact sending him to the floor. 

“Hey, you! Who are you?” 

_Shit, it’s Seungmin!_

He looks up at the red haired vampire and smiles, nervously placing his hand to the back of his neck. 

“Uhh I’m Yedam, Jeongin’s.. friend..?” 

“Friend? I know his friends and I’ve never seen you before.” Seungmin smirks knowingly, leaning back against the hallway wall. 

“Why are you really here?” He asks again.

“I told you! I’m here to see Jeongin!” Yedam frowns, crossing his arms over his chest.

“And I told you that I know his firen-”

“He’s speaking the truth hyung.” Jeongin cuts in with a smile. Seungmin stares at the vampire prince suspiciously. 

“Jeongin?” Yedam calls out, remembering why he needed to see the vampire prince in the first place.

“Yes? Any updates?” Jeongin asks, grinning expectantly. Seungmin narrows his eyes at the young prince and scoffs. 

“You sent someone to spy on them?” Seungmin huffs, helping Yedam up with an apologetic smile. Jeongin shrugs with a smirk and points an accusing finger at Seungmin.

“It’s not like you’re any better~”

“What do you mean?”

“I know you sent that Jaemin guy to spy on them since he works there.” Jeongin chuckles. 

“If we get caught then we’ll both be in trouble so it’s best we both stay quiet about this.” The young prince adds with a smug smile.

Yedam watches the two vampires with a frown. 

“How are you two friends? I swear you’re always.. Well, like  _that_...” 

The two vampires shrug. Jeongin hooks his arm with Yedam’s and begins leading him to a quieter room. As they walk, Jeongin studies the younger’s face and smiles softly as he sees Yedam’s cheeks slowly but surely turn red. 

_He’s so cute._

—

Jisung kept running through the forest until his legs couldn’t carry him anymore. He could feel his lungs burning, begging for him to take a break to breathe properly. His limbs felt heavy and hot, was it the injected liquid or was it exhaustion, he wasn’t sure. Before he had time to catch himself, he fell to the ground, hitting his head against the root of a tree. 

“Is this how I go?” He whispers, staring at the sky. 

Before fainting in the middle of nowhere, he could hear footsteps approaching him. 

When he came to, he was lying on a couch in someone’s living room with a headache and sore limbs. 

“Oh, you’re awake.” A soft voice states from the side. Jisung turns his head towards the voice tiredly and frowns. The person sitting on a chair next to the couch was a blond curly haired boy he had never seen before. 

“I’m Chan, I found you passed out in the woods and got worried so I took you with me.” The boy explains, smiling with dimples on full display. Jisung introduces himself quietly, grunting in pain as he tries to sit up. 

“I wouldn’t do that yet if I were you.” The blond boy, Chan, warns Jisung. 

The next few days he spent recovering, Chan helping him through every step of the way. 

A few months later Jisung started to see Chan as an older brother.

“Hyung? Do you think vampires are real?” Jisung asks one night while they’re sitting on Chan’s bed, reading together. Chan looks up from his book. 

“I don’t think so.” He says, tone indicating that he didn’t want to talk about such things. Jisung watches the older boy go back to reading his book.

“But don’t you think it would be odd if only humans existed?” 

“No.” Chan glares at the younger boy. 

A few days before Chan had managed to convince Jisung to go back home to his parents, the younger boy had his first break down since the day the two of them met. 

“I think something’s wrong with me.” He whimpers in between sobs. The elder held onto Jisung’s hand comfortingly and waited as Jisung gathered his thoughts. 

“I can’t remember anything leading up to me waking up here...” 

Chan tugs the younger boy against his chest so that the boy could hear his heartbeat and calm down. 

“You hit your head when you fainted.” Chan whispers sadly, holding the boy tightly as he tries to ignore the tears wetting his shirt. 

“What do I do hyung? I can barely remember my own parents.” 

That’s how Chan ended up moving into town and staying by Jisung as his best friend. Chan was taken into questioning for showing up with a boy reported missing but in the end he managed to prove himself to be innocent. 

—

“Is he okay!?” Minho asks as soon as Jinyoung opens the door. The older vampire moves out of the way, revealing a sleepy Jisung. 

_Aw I should’ve stayed here until he wakes up._

Jisung sends a lopsided grin towards Minho and opens his arms lazily, inviting him to an embrace which the elder accepts instantly. He lets out a sigh while burying his face in the crook of Jisung’s neck. 

“I missed you.” Jisung mumbles quietly. His voice was scratchy as if he was screaming for hours straight. 

“Jisung?” Chan gasps. He points at the younger boy’s eyes, 

“Your eyes are blue again!” 

Minho pulls away from Jisung’s neck and stares into his eyes with a scowl. 

“He’s a vampire, well as vampire as he could be since he wasn’t turned by one. He is also partly a demon. I’d say he’s about 80% vampire, 10% demon and 10% human.” Jinyoung explains calmly.

“Just what were those humans thinking?” Chan wonders out loud. 

“Clearly they didn’t think things through. I’d like to have a talk with Changbin about this and figure out what exactly is in those liquids they used.” Jinyoung says.

“I’m sure Changbin wouldn’t mind. Enough about that though, how is it that we never realised he’s a vampire? He’s never shown any signs of being one?” Chan frowns, eyes flickering between Jisung and Jinyoung. 

“Because he wasn’t an awakened vampire?” Minho guesses.

“When you were turned, you awakened a few days later, right?” Jinyoung asks the curly haired vampire. Chan nods, eyes wide with interest. Chan had always found Jinyoung to be very interesting when he talked about vampires as the elder had a lot of knowledge on his own kind. 

“For cases like Jisung, he was constantly put through treatment and then made to forget, it would make sense the moment he recovers his memories, he would also awaken.” 

Chan nods, finally understanding. 

“What about his demon side? How does it affect him? And does he have an ability?” Minho asks, chuckling at Jisung’s annoyed pout. 

“His demon side is big enough to affect his eyes and appetite. That explains why his eyes are blue, demons usually have lighter eyes.” Jinyoung explains, smiling at Jisung.

“Oh and he won’t need as much blood as you guys do. Once a month is enough.” Jinyoung adds.

“What about his ability?” Minho asks again.

“Is my ability all you care about?” Jisung scoffs. Minho pats his head and smiles, 

“Of course not, I’m just curious.”

“I think you should find out on your own. All I’ll say is that he’s a rare one like Seungmin.” Jinyoung smirks, winking at Jisung playfully. Jisung smiles, silently thanking the vampire for not mentioning his ability yet. 

“Can we head home?” Jisung asks. Chan had never seen the newly awakened vampire look so exhausted. 

“Sorry Sung, we promised Jackson we’d stay till tomorrow.” Chan sighs. Jisung nods, knowing nothing he says will get Jackson to change his mind. 

“I’ll be back in a second.” Minho says, smiling softly as he gets up. Jisung reluctantly lets go and pouts. He lies back on the couch and stares at the ceiling, mind filled with questions. 

Chan turns to Jinyoung,

“How do we fee- Jeongin?” Chan sighs, raising a questioning brow at the young vampire prince watching them through the window. Jinyoung and Jisung turn to stare at the vampire prince as well. Jeongin kicks the window open and jumps in, Yedam following in his cat form. 

“How could you not call me the moment Sung hyung got stuck?” 

Chan glares at the cat. Yedam hides behind Jeongin’s legs and hopes the vampire prince will protect him if needed. 

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Chan groans, disappointed that the cat had betrayed him,

“Jeongin wasn’t supposed to know until everything’s clear, does  _this_  look clear to you?” 

This time it was Jeongin’s turn to glare at the, now shaking, cat,

“HE  _KNEW_  ABOUT YOU?” 

“What’s going on? I leave for five seconds and there’s already an argument happening?” Minho stares at the cat, tilting his head in confusion. 

“Changbin?” Jisung stares at the prince hiding behind Minho, eyes widened and glossy. Minho moves out of the way, smiling as Jisung runs past him. 

The new vampire pulls Changbin into a tight hug. 

“I’m so sorry...” Jisung whispers into the elder’s neck. If Changbin could feel the fabric of his shirt getting soaked with tears, he didn’t mind it, instead he wrapped his arms around the shaking vampire, returning the hug. 

“Why are you sorry? I’m the one that’s sorry...” 

~

After Chan, Jeongin and Yedam, now in human form, were forced to go solve their argument elsewhere, Jinyoung decided to update the others on Jisung while Minho went to figure out a way to feed the new vampire. That left Jisung and Changbin alone in the room. 

“Can we talk about... you know..?” Jisung mumbles, glancing at Changbin. The prince nods and sends him a comforting smile.

“I was scared Sung. So scared that it gave me nightmares for years... I wanted to help you but-”

Jisung shakes his head and interrupts the elder with a smile, “Hyung, it’s okay. There was nothing you could’ve done to help me. We were both so young too, we didn’t stand a chance against them.”

Changbin nods, frowning in realisation,

“Wait- So if I remember then how did you forget?” he asks, frowning.

“I hit my head after running away from the lab.”

“Where did you go?” 

Jisung hums, pretending to think for a while. 

~

Minho smiles brightly when he walks in to see Changbin and Jisung talking together happily. Seeing Jisung’s genuine smiles again made Minho feel like he had no more worries.

“Hey, I didn’t find... a suitable person... But I talked to Chan hyung and we agre-”

“What?” Jisung interrupts, eyes narrowed in confusion.

“I’m not drinking blood!” 

“You have to! Now that you’ve awakened you have to drink it at least once a month.” Changbin cuts in, frowning understandably. 

“I know you don’t want to but it’s either that or you get so hungry that you lose control and kill someone...” Minho frowns, sitting down next to the new vampire. 

“You have to okay? You’d rather do that, than hurt someone right?” 

Jisung lets out a defeated sigh and nods. 

“How does that make sense? Won’t I already hurt someone by stealing their blood?” He asks, cringing at the thought in disgust. 

“No. They won’t remember a thing once you’re done, it’ll be okay.” Minho assured, Jisung nodding in response again. 

“Well, I’m gonna leave you to it hyung. You’ll be fine Sung, trust him!” Changbin says as he leaves the room. 

“How am I gonna get blood? You said you didn’t find a suitable person..” Jisung frowns. He never thought he’d have to add blood into his diet. At least it’s once a month and not daily.

“Yes, and you didn’t let me finish my sentence. Chan said you should start with my blood. Because we’re soulmates there’s no way you could accidentally take too much.”

Jisung stares at the elder with raised brows, 

“You mean..?”

“It’s the safest way.” Minho smiles.

“But is it going to turn me into a full vampire if I drink your blood?”

“No! No, why would you think that?” Minho chuckles.

“It’s okay, you won’t change in any way and neither will I!” Minho wraps his arms around Jisung’s waist and smiles at him lovingly. 

They stay like that for a while. Just basking in each other’s warmth, both forgetting the world around them until Jisung’s stomach ruins their moment by rumbling in hunger. 

“Oh right, you have to drink.” Minho says, pulling his sleeve up and placing his wrist in front of Jisung’s lips, chuckling as the younger stares at it in fear.

“What if-”

“I told you already, we’ll both be okay Sung.” Minho comforts the boy by patting his head with his free hand. Jisung nods nervously, wincing as he feels his fangs grow.

~

“Ah that.. Chan saw me the second time I checked in on Jisung and told me that I’m not allowed to inform you of anything until everything’s okay.” Yedam explains. 

“How did you even meet Yedam?” Chan asks Jeongin, growling at the young vampire prince for laughing. 

_The disrespect._

“Hyung! You shouldn’t be mad at us, we did it for your safety!” Jeongin smirks, knowing the elder wasn’t really angry anymore.

“Y- Yeah!” Yedam shrieks, wrapping his arms around himself protectively.

Chan sighs, rubbing his face in annoyance. 

“Whatever! Just don’t pay people to do things for you anymore!” He scolds, glaring at the young vampire prince.

Jeongin smiles triumphantly and high fives Yedam. 

“Let’s go see Sung hyung! And Felix hyung too!” Jeongin screeches happily, running off while dragging the shapeshifter with him. Chan rolls his eyes at the two. Once he was sure the kids were out of sight, he lets out a small laugh.

_Did our Jeongin finally find his mate?_

~

The next day they all gathered together for a picnic. But that was only after Jackson sent Chan to get Seungmin and Woojin to join them, because according to Jackson, everyone had to be involved in the picnic if they were a member of Stray Kids or Got7.

The name stray kids started as a nickname for them that Bambam came up with while he was talking with Chan and Yugyeom on the roof the previous night. Chan liked it and decided to keep it as his friendship group’s unofficial official name. 

As they were all enjoying the sunset together, Chan looked around and realised two of the boys in his group were missing. He counts the boys around him over and over again, catching Woojin’s attention. The 1st in line sends him a relaxed grin and nods towards a part of the hill that was lower than the area they decided to set the picnic on. There Chan sees Jisung and Minho sitting next to one another, fond smiles on their faces as they point at differently shaped clouds.

Chan chuckles, no longer feeling worried. Seungmin lies down on his back and rests his head on Chan’s thighs, raising a brow at the elder.

“Something wrong?” He asks, observing the elder’s eyes and smiling slightly. 

“I just thought Minho and Jisung disappeared or something...” Chan murmurs, leaning down and pressing kisses all over the red haired vampire’s face. 

“They wouldn’t disappear without me noticing.”

“I know Minnie, I know.” 

Seungmin lets out a quiet giggle, grinning happily as he looks around. He finally felt like he has a family of some sort. It was very odd yes but a family nonetheless. He stares at Chan lovingly, silently thanking the elder for never abandoning him. 

 

“Hyung? Did you know about your dad’s experiments?” Felix asks, tilting his head at Woojin. The elder shakes his head sadly, 

“I had no idea... Changbin never mentioned them and I never noticed anything weird.” 

Felix presses a light kiss on the elder’s cheek. Woojin lies back on the grass and pulls the freckled boy next to him. Felix rests his head against Woojin’s chest and smiles, feeling at peace for once. Woojin throws an arm over the freckled boy’s waist, pulling him closer. 

 

“Do you think I can do something about the experiments?” Changbin asks, turning around and looking up at Hyunjin. The tall vampire shrugs,

“Your dad doesn’t do those anymore though right? What would you be able to do?” 

Changbin shrugs. 

“Something needs to be done, it wasn’t right.” 

“Let’s think about it tomorrow okay? Focus on relaxing for now.” Hyunjin mumbles, pressing kisses into the prince’s hair. Changbin leans back, back against Hyunjin’s chest and absentmindedly plays with the watch around the vampire’s wrist. 

 

“Are you mad at me?” Yedam asks, eyeing the vampire prince sitting next to him. His eyes flicker to the flower crown in the vampire’s hands. 

_Cute._

Jeongin looks up from the flower crown and stares at Yedam with wide eyes. 

“No, why would I be mad at you?” He squeaks quietly while turning his attention back to the flower crown. Yedam shrugs nonchalantly,

“Chan knew about me. I thought that would make you angry.” 

The vampire prince hums, amused. He places the flower crown on top of Yedam’s head carefully, cheering proudly at the perfect fit. The violet and pink flowers added a perfect amount of colour to Yedam’s black hair. He watches as Yedam’s eyes flicker to the ground, cheeks turning pink. 

“I was never really mad at you. That hyung has eyes everywhere. It’s hard to do things without him knowing.” Jeongin says softly, smiling at the younger boy next to him. 

Yedam nods, feeling better knowing that the vampire prince wasn’t mad at him to begin with. Jeongin stares at him, fond look in his eyes. The older boy would always look at Yedam as if he was the most endearing person on the planet. 

“Can you stop doing that?” Yedam whispers, staring at the vampire with pained yet hopeful eyes. Jeongin tilts his head to the side, tugging at his sleeves anxiously. 

“Stop wha-”

“You know what I mean. You’re just messing with me, aren’t you?” The shapeshifter snaps, shocking the vampire. 

Jeongin frowns, lacing his fingers through Yedam’s and lifting their joined hands up to his lips, pressing small kisses over the younger boy’s knuckles. 

“I know I mess around a lot but I would never mess with someone’s feelings.” He mumbles softly. 

“Promise?” 

Smiling, Jeongin nods, pressing a small kiss between the shapeshifter’s eyebrows. 

 

“I can’t believe a while back I was sneaking into your castle with Chan and Felix just so that I could explore it and now I have a soulmate, a bunch of new friends  _and_  I’m not fully human...” Jisung says quietly, fidgeting with his bracelet. The older vampire shrugs and sends a soft grin Jisung’s way. 

“It’s okay though, right?” He asks, breath caught in his throat as he watches Jisung smile softly, the setting sun leaving a warm glow on the younger’s features and the flowers around them moving in sync with Jisung’s hair as a cooling wind goes past them. 

“Of course it’s okay.” Jisung chuckles. 

“What’s your ability?” Minho asks, curiously. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore and had to ask in hopes of the new vampire actually telling him. Jisung smirks at him, eyes sparkling with confidence. 

“Guess.” He challenges the elder with a playful tone. Jisung motions to their surroundings as a hint, chuckling at the confusion swirling in Minho’s eyes. Minho observers the others around them, brows furrowed in annoyance. 

_Everything seems normal to me?_

“Hyung~ you know you’re the best brother I could ever ask for right?” Jeongin squeals, sitting down on the grass next to Minho and throwing his arm around the elder’s neck. Minho raises a brow at him, unimpressed. 

“What do y- Your eyes are blue, why are they blue?” 

The younger vampire prince blinks slowly, excited smile turning into an angry scowl. 

“Because your boyfriend is a mind controlling meanie!” Jeongin complains, his eyes chocolate brown again. 

“MIND CONTROL?” Minho gasps, whirling around and staring at his soulmate with wide eyes. 

 

“Two rare ones in one group, you’re one lucky leader Bang Chan.” Bambam smiles at his friend proudly. 

“Lucky huh?” Chan hums in response, staring at his group with a sense of protectiveness. He whispers a quiet promise into the wind passing by and smiles at his group, finally feeling like everything’s the way it should be.

—— 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Please ask questions if you have any, I’d love to answer them and clear things up if needed! ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Tell me your thoughts in the comments and I take requests so if you have any please comment them as well:3
> 
> Find me on twt @/NeverForever93   
> And on Tumblr @/DancingOnMars93 
> 
> I hope to see you in another work!  
> Byebye<3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (This can also be read on AsianFanfics.com)


End file.
